Un día de lluvia en Wenchester
by CombeferreWinchester
Summary: Era un día aburrido en la mansión de Wenchester, no había nada que hacer afuera ya que estaba lloviendo a cántaros, el entrenamiento al aire libre había sido cancelado y eso dejaba a cinco jóvenes sin mucho que hacer.


Era un día aburrido en la mansión de Wenchester, no había nada que hacer afuera ya que estaba lloviendo a cántaros, el entrenamiento al aire libre había sido cancelado y eso dejaba a cinco jóvenes sin mucho que hacer.

Hank, Sean, Alex, Raven y Angel estaban en la sala tratando de ver un algún programa interesante en la televisión pero para variar no encontraban nada bueno.

-Esto apesta- se quejó Alex desde su posición en el sillón.

-¿Y que quieres hacer? No podemos hacer nada afuera y el Profesor, Erik y Moira se han pasado todo el día charlando de nuevas estrategias o algo así- musitó Sean un tanto adormilado.

Raven quien se había puesto de pie, se acerco a la televisión y la apagó causando unos cuantos abucheos entre sus amigos.

-Tenemos que hacer algo o nos vamos a volver locos-dijo ella sin hacer mucho caso a los reclamos de los demás.

Todos parecieron meditar por unos momentos, tratando de pensar en algo entretenido en que gastar su tiempo en ese día lluvioso.

-Mmm tal vez podríamos poner en practica unas teorías acerca de las mutaciones de cada uno, tengo algunos experimentos en mente…- Hank al ver la mirada asesina de los demás decidió que era mejor no seguir con su comentario.

"Era sólo una idea"- musitó para si mismo mientras bajaba un poco la mirada.

Todos volvieron a estar en silencio, cada quien en su propia mente buscando como ponerle fin a su aburrimiento.

-¡Lo tengo!- gritó Angel poniéndose de pie estrepitosamente, asustando a Hank quien estaba a su lado.

Todos la voltearon a ver con curiosidad.

Ella los miró con un disimulado brillo en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

-Guerra de bromas- contestó, esto rápidamente capto la atención de Alex, Sean y Raven.

Hank quien se mostraba un poco confundido, no pudo evitar mostrar ignorancia y como todo buen científico se atrevió a preguntar de que se trataba una guerra de bromas.

-Se trata de gastarnos bromas pesadas pero para hacer esto un poco más interesante- dijo Raven – Que tal si subimos las cosas un poco de tono.

-No habrá equipos, será todos contra todos y aquel que quede al último tendrá el poder de hacer que los demás sean sus esclavos por un día- dijo la chica azul ya muy entusiasmada.

-Hecho pero… ¿no nos meteremos en problemas con el profesor? O peor aún … con Erik- preguntó Sean algo nervioso.

Raven negó con la cabeza.

-Ha estado ocupado toda la tarde con Erik y Moira, lo que no sepan no los dañara-

Todos los chicos accedieron, incluso Hank quien en un principio pensó en no entrar a aquel juego antes de que se les saliera de las manos pero a pesar de ser un genio también era un adolescente y se les unió a sus compañeros.

Tan pronto como se dictaron las reglas, los cinco chicos abandonaron la estancia, cada quien se fue a planear a quien y como atacarían.

Por desgracia ninguno se dio cuenta en que momento la reunión de sus protectores había terminado.

Erik y Charles despedían a Moira una vez que la reunión hubo terminado, el alemán no pudo evitar inquietarse ante la falta de ruido. Una vez que regresaron a la mansión Charles pudo notar el ceño fruncido en el rostro de su amigo.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el inglés con una ligera sonrisa.

-Hay demasiado silencio- respondió Erik sin despegar sus ojos de la sala, donde había visto por última vez a los chicos.

Charles posó una mano en su hombro y le dio una ligera palmada.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, esté lugar es muy grande, tal vez los chicos estén explorando un poco el lugar- dijo restándole un poco de importancia al tema.

-Charles, hay cinco adolescentes viviendo bajo el mismo techo, no se tu pero una calma como esta es señal de que algo no esta bien- Erik se giro para ver a su amigo mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza. Esa última reunión con Moira lo había dejado agotado y con una ligera jaqueca y dolor de espalda, no había duda de que cuando Shaw era parte del tema todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

Charles notó esto, una ola de preocupación invadió su semblante.

-No te preocupes, que te parece si antes de la cena te das un baño caliente, te relajas y antes de dormir nos reunimos en el estudio para una partida de ajedrez ¿qué me dices?- ofreció el telépata.

Erik no sabía por que, pero de alguna manera se sentía feliz al oír la invitación, para él era raro dirigirse a alguien como amigo, durante su infancia vagamente recordaba a algunos chicos del vecindario con los que solía jugar, pero después de la guerra y de la muerte de sus padres, nunca tuvo la oportunidad o el interés de entablar relaciones sociales con alguien.

Y por triste que eso se escuche ,Charles había sido su primer amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, no se dio cuenta en que momento empezó a preocuparse por el extraño joven ingles que había salvado su vida en el mar y tampoco había estado preparado para tomarles cierto afecto a cinco adolescentes alocados, era como si por primera vez en toda su vida perteneciera a un lugar.

Charles no leyó la mente de Erik pero sabía a la perfección lo que pasaba por la cabeza del alemán.

-Vamos amigo, un buen baño y estarás listo para que paté tu trasero de nuevo- dijo Charles alardeando un poco,

-Quiero ver que lo intentes profesor de pacotilla y si tomaré la oferta de ese baño si es que no me pierdo en mi camino- dijo mientras subía las escaleras acompañado por el inglés.

Charles soltó una pequeña risa.

-No te preocupes, me aseguraré de hacerte un mapa- dijo Charles divertido- Te veo en la cena Erik. Y se retiró del lado del alemán en rumbo a su habitación.

Erik por su parte se limitó a gruñir.

-Será un fastidio dar con algún baño- murmuró al ver el numero ilimitado de puertas frente a él.

En otro lado de la mansión los chicos estaban sumergidos en su propia guerra y ya había algunas cuantas victimas en el campo de batalla.

Hank había sido el primero en caer, después de instalar su broma fue sorprendido por una lluvia de globos con agua al entrar a su laboratorio, una vez que el empapado científico se recupero pudo ver a Alex riendo enfrente de él.

-Debiste haber visto tu cara Hank- dijo entre risas el rubio.

-Esto no ha acabado, Alex y espero que seas aquel que caiga en mi trampa- respondió Hank con un enojo fingido.

Alex no pudo responder por que en ese momento un estruendo se escuchó cerca del corredor.

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo de la habitación y se encontraron a Angel siendo atrapada bajo una enorme cantidad de cinta adhesiva y en el techo un mini-cañón oculto.

-Rayos! Esperaba que fueras tu Summers- dijo Hank inclinándose para ayudar a la chica.

-Hank, ¿cómo demonios lo hiciste?- preguntó intrigado Alex.

Y así fueron cayendo, Hank, Angel, Raven (cuya broma contra Sean le revotó, la cual consistía en un baño de pintura) Raven acabo con un color rosa por todo su cuerpo.

Ya solo quedaban Sean y Alex, planeaban seguir compitiendo pero una llamada telepática de parte del profesor les aviso que era casi la hora de la cena.

-Muy bien Sean, tregua hasta que acabemos de cenar- dijo Alex extendiendo su mano hacía el pelirrojo.

-Entendido- dijo el chico.

Después de que Raven mencionara que iba a tomar un baño Alex dijo que haría lo mismo ya que había estado sudando demasiado.

Esto le dio una idea a Sean, ya que cuando fijaron las reglas no había una que dijera que no se podían romper las treguas. El pelirrojo se dirigió a su habitación y de un cajón extrajo un pequeño sobre el cual decía: Polvos pica pica y con una sonrisa malvada se fue en busca del baño.

Tardo más de lo esperado ya que había demasiados baños en los diferentes pisos de la mansión y en el primer intento casi recibió un puñetazo de parte de Raven, en su segundo intento escuchó la regadera y sintió el calor del vapor, está tenía que ser, por que… quien más estaba tomando un baño en ese momento.

Con cuidado giro la manija esperando no hacer ruido alguno, pudo ver la silueta alta y cuadrada de un hombre.

"Bingo! Te tengo Alex Summers" pensó Sean

Con ojo analítico pudo ubicar sobre la tasa del inodoro unos boxers y su brillante plan estaba completo.

Con toda la paciencia del mundo rasgó el sobre y comenzó a esparcir el polvo sobre la ropa interior de su amigo, siendo precavido en no utilizar demasiado para que no fuera a notarse. Una vez que su misión estuvo completa, se dispuso a salir del lugar, sobretodo cuando escuchó como cerraban la regadera.

Sin duda había ganado.

Charles sabía que no era un buen cocinero pero era bastante capaz de hacer unos deliciosos emparedados para alimentar a sus extrovertidos chicos.

Uno a uno fueron llegando al comedor y les fue sirviendo a cada quien en su plato.

Los últimos en llegar fueron Alex y Erik, Sean no podía dejar de observar a su rubio amigo, sabía que para estas alturas la incomodidad en sus calzoncillos debía ser insoportable, pero nada, ni un gesto, ni un movimiento extraño invadía el cuerpo de Alex.

Sean estaba confuso, tal vez los polvos pica pica habían expirado y no funcionaban, creyó que lo había hecho bien. Dejo de seguir a Alex con la mirada y dirigió su atención sin querer a Erik. Fue el momento que supo que estaba más que muerto.

El alemán se sentó en la mesa con una mirada incomoda y avergonzada, en sus mejillas se podía observar un ligero color rosado, destacable en su pálida piel y se movía extrañamente como si intentará sentarse correctamente una y otra vez.

Esto no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los ahí presentes, sobretodo para Charles quien miraba a Erik con preocupación.

Durante toda la cena, Charles se contuvo de no preguntarle a Erik que pasaba pero llegó el momento que no pudo más.

-Erik… ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó el inglés con simpatía.

-Estoy bien- respondió tajantemente Erik.

Pero era obvio que el alemán se sentía todo menos bien, seguía moviéndose de manera extraña, cruzando sus piernas una y otra vez, atrayendo las risas de sus compañeros.

Erik soltó un suspiro molesto y con la mirada baja dijo:

-Puede que sea alérgico al jabón que use para bañarme- admitió sus orejas y sus mejillas estaban rojas como tomates.

-Eso es extraño, ¿ya lo habías usado en el pasado?- Erik solo asintió con la cabeza.

Sean por su parte estaba comenzando a sudar frio, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que se dieran cuenta que el era el culpable y no solo se metería en problemas con el Profesor y con Erik quien posiblemente lo mataría sino que también con sus amigos ya que descubrirían lo que estuvieron haciendo toda la tarde, sin que nadie se diera cuenta empezó a escabullirse fuera del comedor.

Charles pudo sentir a alguien proyectándose fuertemente y vio como Sean estaba intentando salir del lugar.

-Alto ahí jovencito- todas las cabezas se giraron para ver a Sean.

-¿Si, profesor?- respondió el joven pelirrojo.

-¿Tienes algún motivo para retirarte en estos momentos?- cuestionó el inglés provocando que el adolescente se pusiera aún más tenso.

Erik por su parte seguía aguantando las ganas de quitarse y quemar sus pantalones, pero algo en el adolescente le decía que el tenía que ver con su actual situación.

-Emm…. Pues… no me siento muy bien, la verdad me quería dormir temprano hoy- dijo Sean esperando que eso fuera suficiente para dejarlo ir. No lo fue.

Charles se levantó y se fue acercando al muchacho.

-Sean, temo decirte que soy un telépata y aunque no este leyendo tu mente, temo decirte que te estás proyectando en estos momentos, si tienes algo que decir, te invito a hacerlo- Charles usó su mejor voz autoritaria

Los demás estudiantes se vieron unos a los otros horrorizados.

-Pues… - tartamudeo el chico, podía sentir como sus amigos negaban disimuladamente con la cabeza.

Erik no resistió más y con un fuerte golpe en la mesa se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar frente a frente con el asustado pelirrojo.

-Tienes hasta tres para contar que me esta sucediendo, si no lo haces te prometo que te tirare del satélite sin tu traje puesto- lo amenazó el alemán pero con el ligero quiebre en su voz no sonaba tan peligroso como de costumbre.

Pero antes de que Sean pudiera decir algo, Charles observo la situación:

Sean había hecho algo para causarle una tipo alergia a Erik pero por su semblante consternado significaba que no había sido intencional, los demás chicos ahora se estaban proyectando con mayor fuerza y por los fragmentos que podía ver en sus mentes supo de que se trataba todo aquello.

-¿Guerra de bromas? – inquirió el joven profesor divertido.

Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio, Sean suspiro aliviado por que al final en no le había dicho nada a ninguno de sus dos protectores, pero lo olvido cuando vio la cara de Erik.

-¿Me jugaste una estúpida broma?- inquirió Erik con un tono poco distinguible, como si estuviera en estado de shock.

Sean tragó saliva y respondió.

-Es que esa broma no era para ti, solo tenía que jugarle una a Alex para ganar el juego… él dijo que iba a tomar un baño y se me ocurrió la idea de ponerle polvo pica pica en su ropa interior pero juro por Dios que no sabía que eras tu quien estaba en la regadera- dijo el pelirrojo casi suplicando por su vida.

¡Ey! Habíamos dicho que estábamos en tregua tu maldito tramposo- saltó Alex desde su silla.

Erik dejo caer una mano pesadamente en el hombro de Sean quien estaba seguro que estaba cerca de las puertas de la muerte, pero lo que paso después nadie se lo espero.

Con una pequeña risa felicito al adolescente.

-Sinceramente has mejorado, ni siquiera pude sentir tu presencia- Sean regresó la sonrisa, pero cuando Erik volvió a sentir la molestia apretó el hombro del muchacho.

-Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento Sean- con eso salió de la habitación con rumbo a tomar otro baño y aliviar la comezón.

Todo color se escapó del rostro de Sean y se giro para ver a sus amigos.

-Estoy en serios problemas- se quejó

-Claro que no- dijo Charles aún con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -Todos están en serios problemas-

Raven más que nadie sabía que a pesar de su cara y personalidad angelical, su hermano era capaz de imponer demasiada disciplina.

-Bueno para empezar su castigo consistirá en…..- y de esa manera fue dictando lo que cada chico tendría que hacer para compensar las travesuras gastadas en esa tarde.

-¿Y quien ganó la guerra de bromas?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¡Cállate Sean!- espetaron todos

Una vez que impartió sus respectivos castigos a cada quien, Charles se dirigió ala habitación de Erik para ver como estaba.

Toco la puerta esperando el permiso de su amigo.

-Adelante- respondió casi al instante.

-¿Cómo te encuentras amigo mío?- pregunto un poco preocupado.

-En cuanto a la irritación un mucho mejor, pero debo admitir que mi orgullo esta adolorido en varias formas, si es que me entiendes- respondió Erik provocando que Charles soltará una carcajada.

-Awww pobre- dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del alemán.- Tal vez un juego de ajedrez pueda ayudarte a distraerte de eso-

-Acepto pero con una sola condición- dijo Erik.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó curioso el inglés.

-Que mañana yo estoy a cargo del entrenamiento de Sean-


End file.
